Big Brother 10
Big Brother 10 is the current series of Big Brother UK. It commenced on the 4th June, 2009 at 9pm on Channel 4. On launch night, 16 people entered the House, however, unlike in previous years, none of them were, at the time, bona fide housemates. In order to gain bona fide housemate status they had to complete a personal challenge. Housemates Angel Angel McKenzie is a 35 year old bisexual professional boxer from Russia. A music performer in her homeland, she left 12 years ago and now lives in South London where she runs a keep-fit class. Beinazir Beinazir Lasharie is a 28 year old Pakistan-born Study Support Assistant from South London. Her family, who were received death threats due to their support of former president Benazir Bhutto were given asylum in the United Kingdom when she was a one year old. Cairon Cairon Austin-Hill is an 18 year-old student and the youngest contestant in this year's Big Brother. He was born in South London, but brought up by his mother in Florida, United States. He moved back to live with his father, after his mother was killed in a car accident. Charlie Charlie Drummond is a 22 year-old Jobcentre Customer Service Advisor from Newcastle. He was Mr Gay Newcastle 2007 and was the runner up for Mr Gay UK. Halfwit Freddie George-Fisher is a 23 year-old Oxford University graduate and entrepreneur from Market Drayton, who still lives in his parents' stately home. He is also bisexual. Karly Karly Ashworth is a 21 year old part-time glamour model, currently unemployed, from Fife. She was polled as one of FHM's Top High Street Honeys. Kris Kris Donnelly is a 24 year-old visual merchandiser from Manchester. He became the fourth person to be confirmed as a definite housemate when he was selected by Lisa, who had been given the privilege to choose by Big Brother. Lisa Lisa Wallace is the oldest contestant at 41 years old. She is an unemployed lesbian from Birmingham with a distinctive pink mohican haircut. She became the third person to be a definite housemate when she answered the phone to hear the news from Big Brother. Marcus Marcus Akin is a 35 year-old window fitter from Brentford. He classes himself as a wolverine look a like and he also has a huge crush on noirin. Noirin Noirin Kelly, 25, is a Retail Manager from Dublin. A practising Roman Catholic, she is a former All Ireland athletics champion. She was granted the status of housemate when she allowed Rodrigo to shave her eyebrows & draw a moustache and glasses with permanent marker on her face. Rodrigo Rodrigo Lopes is a bisexual Brazilian-Italian student living in Manchester. He became the first housemate after convincing Noirin to allow him to remove her eyebrows and draw a moustache and glasses on her face. Saffia Saffia Corden is 27 year-old beauty consultant from Nottingham and single mother of two children. Siavash Siavash Sabbaghpour, aged 23, is an event organiser who left his homeland Iran at an early age. Sophia Sophia Brown is a 4'11" 26 year-old Lupus sufferer from London who works as a private banking assistant. Dogface Sophie Reade is a 20 year-old glamour model from Cheshire. Her bra-size is 30GG and she has posed nude for the UK edition of Playboy. Sree Sree Desari is a 25 year old Hindu from India. A Student Union President, he is in England studying for a Masters Degree in International Business. Category:Big Brother UK